CCGC/OCPYC Relationship
The relationship with OCPYC is at a stage of emergence. The interactions so far have made us aware of the fact that OCPYC 'grant requirement' are of an incremental nature. The CCGC has very succesfully created a community garden solely through community donations, support, work and love. We are keenly aware that paperwork and beaurocratic rules, though perhaps necessary to fulfill grant requirements, are not necessary for the successful functioning of a community garden. Furthermore, we value a decision making process of and for the community gardeners themselves as we believe that the community garden is not just a space for community growth, food growing, friendship making, knowledge sharing, skill acquisition but also a space of community empowerment. The MLK community garden is on town property. As such, community gardeners will abide, beyond the rules developed by the community gardeners themselves, by rules as required by the town. Finally, the CCGC seeks to collaborate with as many entities as possible to advance community gardening in Carrboro. With these points in mind: =Collaborating with other organizations in the garden= We welcome collaborations in the garden with other organizations in as much as they serve the community garden and it's participants. Collaborations in the garden will be as the community gardeners themselves ultimately deem fit. OCPYC With the special situation with the OCPYC, because we are part of a three way agreement with the town and in recognition of the differences between OCPYC grant requirements and community gardeners requirements, we look forward to finding a solution whereby these two organizations can collaborate while at the same time maintaining their respective requirements/needs. Possibilities to consider are: Shared Space This is the prefered relationship as we believe that OCPYC through the support of the CCGC garden's (community gardeners) autonomy and organizational structure can advance the OCPYC's mission of assuring a garden that can continue/sustain itself even after funds are not available. CCGC Prerequisites The CCGC community gardeners would require in this kind of relationship: * OCPYC cannot require the CCGC (garden participants) any documentation beyond garden receipts for re-imbursements of garden expenses as provided through the OCPYC grant. Individual gardeners may choose independently to participate and provide the OCPYC with documentation requests. Gardening access will not be denied to gardeners who do not wish to participate in the OCPYC program. * OCPYC cannot impose rules on the garden and gardeners unless these rules originate from the gardeners themselves via the structure developed by the gardeners for their organizing. * The OCPYC must respect the organizational structure of the CCGC. Family inclusion As with other CCGC community gardeners: * Community gardening space and gardeners capacity will be determined by the gardeners themselves per the CCGC organizational structure. * Individual plots are open contingent on energy of CCGC community gardeners as registered through the CCGC organizational structure (participating community gardeners making this decision includes, but is not exclusive to gardeners who are also participating in OCPYC program). Alternative arrangements Alternatives to the shared space may be a necessity if the needs and requirements of the CCGC or OCPYC are not possible to reconcile with one another while sharing a common space. Hybrid Space In this arrangement, CCGC would share space with OCPYC to the degree that CCGC organization and autonomy would not be compromised as described above under Shared Space:CCGC Prerequisites. * OCPYC would allow it's gardeners to participate within the CCGC common garden and organizational structure. * If space is needed by OCPYC for instructional use or independent gardening then such space can be allocated to OCPYC. * A minimum space for both organizations would be pre-defined for use. * Within CCGC space, family gardeners participating in OCPYC program would also be expected to open more space when needed as is currently praticed by CCGC community gardeners. Access to resources like water/tools/shed would need to be worked out for spaces beyond CCGC designated spaces. Expansion of fence would also need to be discussed. Separated spaces OCPYC is allocated space separate from CCGC garden. * OCPYC has control over their space, CCGC has autonomy over their space. * The fence is one structure for keeping the deer out. * OCPYC and CCGC gardens are clearly defined within the fence. Access to resources like water/tools/shed would need to be worked out. Expansion of fence would also need to be discussed.